rwby_wiki_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Aurelia Luna
Aurelia Luna (literally meaning Golden Moon) only known as the Halcyonic Angel is a protagonist that stars in RWBY: Wiki Chronicles. She usually helps manifests a path to guide those who are pure and have a strong desire to achieve and assist creating their fate. Affiliations Zhracolichia Church of Altari Physical Appearance Aurelia stands around 13' and has a average-slim weight for a Zhracolichian, her physical features are very similar to those of a human but she is extremely tall compared to normal human height. She has deep blue eyes that shift to a golden color at night time, and glow on a full moon. The form of her ears are elven-like and pointed. Aurelia's long beautiful pure snow white hair flows down past her shoulders and has incredible length. Her four giant white angel wings show gracefully and when fully extended they reach 24 feet in length each, once a full moon appears the wings glow a neon gold. Attire/Wardrobe The Angel wears a large beautiful white robe with long sleeves that have nice golden trimmings on the ends, and walks barefooted, she wears a shining silver amulet that holds a large flawless sapphire that's shaped like a crescent moon around her neck. Personality Aurelia is always a calm individual, the only emotions she shows are those that are positive, like happiness, and tranquility. She is seen as a figure if guidance more than a actual angel. Relations None that is to be noted of. Early Life Born in the skies of Zhracolichia, Aurelia was gifted with four giant angel wings. A sign of high royalty and proved that she would become very powerful. Her job was assigned to her to lead a way for those pure enough to have a great passion. Current Life The only thing the angel remembers about her life are those specific words of her job, over time she thought that it wasn't all, she should do more than just that. Aurelia decided to also protect those who are innocent and remove the threat so their fate isn't changed. Family Unnamed Mother/ Alive. Unnamed Father/ Unknown. Weaponry Aurelia is able to store her weapons in a pocket dimension at will. Old Moon: This is a gigantic scythe that is almost as tall as Aurelia, It is highly detailed with etchings decorating the scythe. The entire thing is made up of enchanted silver and will not be able to break. Valkyrie Twin-Blade: These twin-blades are indestructible divine weapons meant to slice and penetrate through powerful metals. It will never be tainted by the blood of it's victims, and is always in a pristine and clean state. The entire weapon is 9 feet tall and the blades are 6.5 inches in width Altari Guardian Bow: This giant bow was gifted to Aurelia by the Church of Altari, it is made of platinum and silver metals and has some touches of gold etchings to decorate the ranged weapon. The bow is very large, large enough to be considered a greatbow for a Zhracolichan. The arrows spawn when she pulls the string back. Moonlight Arrows: She uses these moonlight arrows that are enchanted with arcane properties for her greatbow. Abilities The Angel tries everything she can before resulting to violence, but she is professional in combat. Master Swordswoman: Aurelia is masterful in the arts of swordsmanship, she is easily able to parry and block properly with many types of weapons. Expert Marksman: Aurelia has great accuracy in her shots and can fire multiple arrows at once. Excellent Speechcraft: She is able to talk her way out of crisis's and diffuse situations that get tense. Inhuman Agility: Due to her wings and natural swiftness she is able to move at extreme speeds. Zhracolichan Gift, Become Halcyonic: Aurelia uses this only if it's a life or death situation and everything she's done has failed, she sacrifices all defense for absolute power and speed. She will gain yet another pair of large angel wings, making her have a total of 6 of them. A powerful aura radiates around the angel, whilst in this form. Spellbound Calling: Aurelia is able to summon and switch out her weapons at will, she has them set in a pocket dimension and whenever she wishes to switch she can do so instantly. Trivia Halcyonic Angel literally means Golden Angel, or Peaceful/Tranquil Angel. This is A Perfect Moon's very first original character he has ever done, well before WC, only differences is that she isn't a demi-god in the WC universe and isn't as powerful compared to the original. Now added and adjusted to fit properly on the wikia. A Perfect Moon's other alias Halcyonic Angel comes from this character as well. This is half the reason A Perfect Moon got his name, her name translates to Golden Moon. Credits Page created by A Perfect Moon Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters